


Lies

by RegineManzato



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia keeps telling herself she's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Martina McBride

_Lemons are sweet as honey, usually life is fair  
Purple's the shade of money, and Jesus doesn't care  
Hummingbirds can't fly backwards, lovers don't say goodbye  
Saturn has seven rings, and I have never told a lie_

She knew Alex Cabot was back in the city. She learned that after eavesdropping on her friends talking about it, because when she walked in the room, the conversation was abruptly finished. It didn't really bother her that Alex hadn't called her yet. She wasn't even sure if the blonde would call her anyway. And she was totally fine with that.

Three years was a long time. Surely, she didn't expect Alex to come right back to her after finally being released from witness protection. Undoubtedly, Alex had a life to come back to, a career, a job where she was needed, and friends who would be pleased to have her back. Olivia knew it, accepted it, and lived those days without skipping a heartbeat.

_I don't walk these halls and I don't climb these walls every night_

_And I don't cry, and even though I'm waiting by the phone  
I don't want you to call, I don't miss you at all_

She surely didn't  _need_  to walk through the building where they were planning to buy a new apartment so they would move in together after Olivia's surprisingly proposing to Alex. Also, she didn't enjoy imagining them walking through Central Park holding hands. At night, she lay on the couch, with her phone near her. After all, who knew when she would be called on a case, or when she... when some victim - she so gladly handed her phone number - would call, in need of someone to talk to.

_I'm finally moving forward getting along with my life_

_I've never dream of you and me, it's strange I don't know why  
I'm really not that lonely, you never cross my mind  
And when I hear your name, it doesn't cut me like a knife_

Olivia had a life, a job, friends she could count on at every moment in her life, and a duty to fulfill. She really didn't need anything else. Those pictures that showed Alex and her smiling like fools were still there, but it was really just to remind her she could be happy, and that she knew how to be happy. She also knew those days where gone and, given the circumstances, she was happy nowadays, and she really didn't need anything else.  _Really._

Olivia knew that despite what Elliot, Finn, Munch and the captain said, she wasn't lonely. She had them. She had her job. She had shelves filled with nice books, movies and cd's, and for her, that was what she needed, along with a nice bottle of wine, or some cold beer.

Her nights were fine, usually dreamless, which was a good thing, because the cases she worked on weren't very pleasant, and those terrible images sneaked their way through her dreams. What she really didn't mind was the fact that Alex never showed up in her dreams. It was a very long time already, why would it happen? She was fine.

A few months after hearing about Alex's return, she was totally fine, and even though her friends avoided at all costs mentioning anything related to Alex, sometimes it was unavoidable, and Olivia didn't mind. After all, they were cops, and they needed to work with ADAs, it was a two handed way, and she was fine with it. For her, there  _really_ was no problem when they mentioned Alex's name.

_I don't walk these halls and I don't climb these walls every night_

_And I don't cry, and even though I'm waiting by the phone  
I don't want you to call, I don't miss you at all_

_This is how I keep my sanity, this is what I need you to believe  
I don't walk these halls and I don't climb these walls every night  
And I don't cry, and even though I'm waiting by the phone  
I don't want you to call, I don't miss you at all_

She  _really_  was fine with no news from Alex.

_Lies, all lies_


End file.
